


building what can't be broken

by invoked_duplicity



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Guest Ladies Being Surpremely Gay, I will probably add to this later, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, This is the most self indulgent thing I ever made, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invoked_duplicity/pseuds/invoked_duplicity
Summary: A small collection of ficlets, drabbles and small oneshots about the gay and polyamorous adventures of Reani, Keg, Calliope and Calianna as they travel the world and become better people. While being supremely gay for each other.The title is inspired by the poem "The Sun Is Still A Part Of Me" by Jennifer Willough, because that just fits them so well:"I am so busy. I am practicingmy new hobby of watching mebecome someone else. There isso much violence in reconstruction.Every minute is grisly, but I haveto participate. I am buildingwhat I cannot break."
Relationships: Calianna/Keg (Critical Role), Calliope Clay/Calianna, Calliope Clay/Reanminere "Reani", Keg/Calliope Clay, Keg/Calliope Clay/Calianna/Reanminere "Reani" (Critical Role), Keg/Reanminere "Reani" (Critical Role), Reanminere "Reani" (Critical Role)/Calianna
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	building what can't be broken

“Stealing is bad, but those people are also bad, so... stealing from them will be... good?”

“They will use those goods to finance their slave trade operation. So taking away from them means...”

“Means... working against their slave trade... and that’s good!”

“Exactly. And we will use those goods to give them to people who need them to survive.”

“Which is also good!”

“Yes! See, you’re getting really good at this.”

Keg doesn’t understand how Calliope can be so fucking patient. Reani is great without question, but damn, those long and winding and repeating discussions about what counts as good and bad make her nerves grind against each other like sand thrown into a well oiled-machine. 

Calianna is listening intently, as if she’s taking mental notes on Calliope’s teachings. Keg, meanwhile, scowls at the dinner she’s trying to make. It’s very hard to concentrate on anything though. 

Keg doesn’t think that Calliope likes her much. She doesn’t spend as much time talking to Keg as she does with Calianna or Reani. Maybe she doesn’t want to be Keg’s moral compass because Keg is a lost cause in her eyes. Maybe she likes happy, flowery, feminine girls. 

Keg gets that. She also likes flowery, feminine girls. Namely the two who have similar morality issues to hers. But then again, Keg likes all sorts of ladies and she doesn’t like to think too much about it, but Calliope is very tall. And soft. But also buff as fuck. And her voice is deep and soothing. And she looks badass in a fight. And. 

Ok, so maybe--maybe. Keg is aroused. Just a little bit. But it’s not like she has _feelings_. Feelings are for losers. And for people who have too much time on their hands. Obviously. 

Keg stirs the stew a little too forcefully and some carrots and pieces of leek fall into the fire and make a loud hissing noise as they fill the air with the smell of burnt vegetables. 

Reani, Calianna and Calliope all turn to look at her. 

Fuck. 

Fuck this. 

Fuck being surrounded by three very different and yet equally hot and strong and talented and endearing women. 

Having feelings definitely makes you a loser and Keg might be the biggest loser of them all. 

At least Reani and Calianna like her back. In some way. Probably. Reani and Keg sneak away from time to time to have some fun. Calianna has shyly admitted that she “likes you an awful amount, Ms Keg” before hastily stumbling away. 

Calliope usually just looks at her. 

She looks while Keg smokes. And while she cooks. And while she trains. And when she sneaks off with Reani. And when she talks to Cali. And when she fights a whole bunch of gnolls and is all sweaty and bloody and full of mud and--

Keg is not good at reading people and Calliope is even harder to read than other people. 

Curse her tall, muscular body and her long, ridiculously pink hair and her soft, grey fur and her dumb voice that Keg totally wouldn’t want to hear while going down on her to find out if her hair is pink everywhere and--

“It smells very good.”

Keg blinks. 

She looks up from her stew and right into a pair of bright green eyes. Calliope has bent down to smell Keg’s creation and they’re suddenly very much on eye level with each other. 

“Huh?”, Keg says. Like a fucking idiot. She wonders if Calliope likes it if people touch her pink her. As far as Keg knows neither Reani nor Calianna have made out with Calliope. Maybe Calliope doesn’t like making out. 

Keg starts sweating. 

“I said it smells very good”, Calliope says with her deep, soothing voice and straightens up. 

“Uh--thanks.”

“I really appreciate you cooking for us every day. I’m very bad at cooking”, Calliope says and sits down right next to her. 

Keg feels like her brain has frozen. 

“Sure. Yeah, I mean--no problem. Not good at much else, so--”

A long, warm finger is pressed to her lips and Keg drops the ladle into the stew. Fuckshitfuck _fuck_.

“You’re good at many things. Don’t talk down on yourself”, Calliope says quietly and Keg is pretty sure those green eyes are drilling into her very soul. She is so thoroughly fucked. 

The finger is pulled away and Keg swallows heavily. 

“So, I’ll try that again”, Calliope says with a small smile on her face and she reaches her big hand out, takes Keg’s hand into her own and lifts it up to her mouth before pressing a very soft kiss to the back of Keg’s hand. 

“Thank you for taking such good care of us.”

Keg stares at her for way too long. The skin on the back of her hand tingles. 

“Sure. Yes. I’ll take care of you whenever you want--I mean. The food. No problem.”

Calliope laughs quietly and lets go of Keg’s hand. 

“Hm. Good to know”, she says with a smile on her face. 

_Fuck._


End file.
